Betrayal And Acceptance
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Hope and Serah Were left behind by Snow and Lightning...Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be... Hope is Heartbroken and Serah is crying... Kindred spirits...Suffering from the same pain... Implied Snow X Light which i really hate, Gift for Jonathan Moore.


**Authors Notes**

**Um, No I did not convert from Hope X Lightning to Hope X Serah…**

**Hope X Light will always be Number 1 with me! XD**

**But I made this for HopeXClaire (Jonathan Moore) because he said he can't understand this pairing so I thought I'd make a scenario for him.**

**The part I hate the most is that I need to make it implied Light X Snow (I literally vomited at the concept of Snow X Lightning).**

**Either way… Enjoy…?**

**This is going to be a short story, about maybe 3 to 5 chapters max.**

**Be forewarned, even though it implies Light X Snow, there is minimal bashing. Because I HATE HATE HHAAATTTEEEE that pairing.**

_Betrayal and Acceptance_

I – Betrayed By The Ones We Love.

'Serah's Perspective'

Why…?

That was the only thing on my mind…Apart from the endless wave of crying.

How could they do this to me…?

Betrayed…Not only by my sister, but also my lover.

Snow had left me…For Claire.

Sure, I am glad that Claire can finally be happy…

But to take away my lover…Snow, like that…

She never expressed interest in Snow until now…

It all began with that make out session between them in the hallway.

I had witnessed the ultimate act of betrayal…

It was a shock to my core.

They noticed me and stopped…But the damage had been done.

Snow and I Broke up and I'm crying my heart out in my room.

Claire is out on a date with Snow right now…

"Why is life so unfair…?" I sob to myself.

Suddenly the door to my room opens…

And an unknown man with silver hair and emerald green eyes came in…

His eyes were full of concealed sadness and pity…

'Hope's Perspective'

Lightning…

I had always had a crush on her…

But I knew that this would inevitably happen…

She would have found another guy and leave me….

She was so happy when she said she and Snow had 'Got Together'.

When I inquired about Serah…

Lightning didn't show remorse, instead she ignored me…Gave me her signature glare and stormed out of my room.

I guess it was something I said…?

But I regret saying it…

Now Lightning won't even look my way.

She's too busy falling for Snow…

I can feel my desire for revenge on Snow coming back…

It's not like he did anything….

Sigh….What a dilemma.

Why did Light have to fall for SNOW of all people?

I thought she never even liked him.

In fact, I thought she punched him out of anger…

She said she would kill him if he ever made Serah cry…

And look, she herself is making Serah cry.

I pity Serah…She must feel awful…

I mean…

Even though I felt betrayed by Lightning, she was never really even mine anyway….

But Serah…She was betrayed by both her sister and her lover…

The least I can do now is go over and try to help out…

At least try my best at consoling her.

I squeeze the black box I bought tightly…

It would have been crushed had I not relented at the last moment…

"Maybe I can get my money back…" I mutter to myself.

I walk over to The Farron/Villiers Home…No, in fact… It's Serah's Home now.

Snow went over to live with…Lightning.

Sometimes I really envy Snow….

I walk inside the house…

I can hear sobbing….It's really loud…

"Poor Serah…" I muttered.

I walk upstairs to her room.

I'm not sure this is the best idea I ever had…

I open the door.

What I saw nearly broke my heart.

Serah was on the bed, weeping like…Really loud.

There was a pool of tears on the floor.

Her hair is really frazzled…

Her attire is tattered with creases.

Her bed sheets were all over the place.

It was truly a heartbreaking sight.

She seemed to register my presence…

She stared at me for a while.

"Wha…? Who are you…? And how did you get in my house…?" She asked.

I frown.

"You…Don't know me?" I stare at her.

She shakes her head.

I sigh.

"Well, that's not important…" I sit down next to her.

"Are you…feeling alright…?" I ask.

Stupid Question.

"Alright? How can I? I was betrayed by my sister and my lover…" She turned away.

"Anyway it's none of your business…"

"Get out now…please." She pleaded.

I nod and got up.

"I just want you to know you're not alone…Anytime you're feeling not too good…Just give me a call." I gesture towards the phone.

"Name's Hope by the way…Hope Estheim." I smile at her.

I was about to leave until she called me back.

"Wait…Hope was it? Please, come back in…"

I shrug and just go back inside.

"So, I heard about you from Claire…" she started.

I smile and chuckle.

"Nothing good, I would imagine." I gave her a crooked grin.

She shook her head.

"No, in fact…The way she described you…It was as if she had taken a liking towards you."

I laugh…

"Fat chance of that, she had her eyes set on Snow now." I laughed… Halfheartedly.

Serah looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry; I know you loved my sister…" She started but stopped.

I sigh and look out the window to the sky…

"No, I knew I never had a chance in hell….Of ever winning her heart."

I dug inside my pocket.

I took out the black box.

Serah gasped when she saw it.

"I had planned to give this to her…I mean, even if I am doomed to fail, I could at least try…"

I smash it with my fist.

"Now, it all just went to waste…." I start to tear up a little.

"I had always stuck by her…Had always protected her…" I started to cry at this point.

"And now…She left me….For Snow!" I cried out loud.

"Why? Why must life be so unfair?" I stop crying…

"It would be so easy to just end it all right now…Isn't it…?" I ask Serah.

She gave a pat on the back…

"It's alright Hope…You're not alone…" She soothed.

She hugged me.

I sigh.

_**Two people…Silhouetted by the light and darkness of the moonlit night…**_

_**Kindred Spirits….**_

_**Both suffering from the same pain….**_

_**Have only each other…**_

_**And they silently wept…Cried unheard by the night sky…**_

**Authors Notes**

**No, it's not the end…Well, it could…But no, I wanted to make a short story out of this…**

**Well, at least until Hope and Serah's relationship develops a little…**

**In case you were a little…confused? The black box is of course…a wedding ring.**

**Well, reviews and support for my C2 is much appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
